Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to modular socket boxes. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a modular electronic apparatus which can be a wall-mounted device for receiving electric modules such as electric outlets, electric sockets, smart sockets, traditional switches, smart switches, and other electric devices.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, electric sockets are wall-mounted devices that can include an electric box and a socket that is inserted into the electric box. Electric conduits of a building are inserted into the electric box and directly connected to the socket or switch such that electric power can be transmitted to an outer device plugged into the socket. Similarly, an electric switch can be also inserted or installed within the conventional electric box to enable users to turn lighting on or off.
Replacement of an electric socket or switch can be a complicated and annoying task. It requires turning the power off, removing a socket or switch from an electric box, disconnecting the socket or switch from wires, connecting the wires to a new socket or switch, inserting the new socket or switch into the electric box, and turning the power on. Many people find they cannot replace an electric socket themselves and hire a professional electrician. Thus, it makes a difficult task for many individuals to replace traditional sockets with new sockets such as smart sockets (or smart switches).